


The Perils of Interrupting One of Dirk Strider's Infamous Showers

by professionalmomfriend (mothmanwashere)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, Drabble, M/M, MeetCute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanwashere/pseuds/professionalmomfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone who knows Dirk Strider knows you don't interrupt his shower time.</p><p>Unfortunately, Jake English doesn't know Dirk Strider yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Interrupting One of Dirk Strider's Infamous Showers

Dirk Strider's showers were infamous for their length and their notoriety for leaving the rest of the dorm lacking in hot water for a good hour afterwards. Anyone who knew Dirk Strider (or had lived in the dorms with him before) also knew that you did not screw with Dirk about his showers. You could tease him all you wanted, but he just ended up making you feel stupid for saying anything. And you never, ever interrupted them, under pain of torture.

Dirk, for his part, did his best not to plague the student community too much, and took his showers at hours during which they were rarely used – early in the morning, and shortly after dinner. He longed for next semester – grad school – when his older brother had agreed to let him move off campus. But for now, Dave was adamant that Dirk “learn how to live with people you don't like”, which Dirk countered with his standard argument of “well I've been living with you for eighteen years”, which Dave counter-countered with a flick on the ear and an impromptu strife. So Dirk lived in the dorms, and he took his daily long, hot showers, and it was understood by all who knew Dirk Strider that you did not interrupt him during one, or only God knew what would happen.

Jake English, however, did not know Dirk Strider.

“I'm off to shower, Janey!”

“Mkay,” Jane muttered absently, curled up on her bed studying her Econ homework. It was Jake's first year at college, because he had taken a year off to “see the world”. Which, to Jane's understanding, had consisted of Jake running off to London, getting in a squabble with a taxi driver, landing himself in jail for the night, and coming home two weeks later to sit on the couch and watch Avatar every night alone. 

So now that Jane's twin brother had finally joined her at school, they resumed spending much of their free time together. Even if said “free time” was only doing their homework in each others' presence. Jane's roommate, Roxy, enjoyed Jake's company as well, so Jake usually came up the three floors to their dorm room. Jake's roommate wasn't unpleasant, per se, but he was president of the campus juggalo society and all that makeup got a bit unnerving.

“Don't have too much fun without me!” Jake said, waving as he exited.

~

Jake whistled a tuneless note as he approached the men's shower room. Just inside, he undressed without a thought and headed for the shower stalls. The sound of running water filled Jake's ears, and he could feel the humidity hanging in the room, yet he was still mildly surprised when he saw he was not alone in the shower room. In the first stall, obscured only by steam and pressured water, was a tall, toned man. Broad shoulders, muscular back, narrow hips... Jake didn't even consciously realize he was checking the stranger out until the thought occurred to him that that was a very nice ass. Jake's cheeks flushed immediately and he was glad the stranger's back was turned. Well, he was glad while it lasted. The shower's occupant turned and his eyes locked on to Jake's. Time felt like it stood still. Jake's brain seemed to be short circuiting, and his feet never got the message that they could carry him the fuck away any time now. Finally, after an eternity, the stranger smirked. “Like what you see?”

Jake couldn't help himself. His gaze slipped lower before his eyes immediately shot back up and his cheeks flushed darker. The stranger smirked harder, lifting his hands to rub shampoo in hair that might have been blond were it not saturated with water. Jake finally moved, heading for the unoccupied shower stall with heat still filling his face that unfortunately was not caused by the steamy shower room. “What the fuck are you doing?” The stranger asked as Jake reached for the faucet handle.

“Um...”

“You can't turn that thing on now. They'll both go freezing if you so much as touch that knob.”

Jake turned to face the stranger, who was continuing to stare straight at Jake with eyes the color of honey. “Then what do you suggest?”

The stranger smirked again, and Jake felt like that expression was the only one this man knew how to make. “We could share.”

Jake spluttered for a moment and the stranger laughed. It was a deep, rich sound that warmed Jake straight to his bones. “I'm yanking your chain, man. Calm down. Gimme like five more minutes, I'll be done, and you can have this nice, toasty shower all to yourself.” The stranger winked and Jake ducked his head, embarrassed.

“I suppose that's an agreeable proposal,” Jake muttered.

“I thought the first one was too, but to each their own.”

Oh, hello Jake Jr. Now's not the greatest time to make an appearance. Maybe let's wait in the other room. With a towel in hand. Yes. Splendid plan, English.

~

Roxy entered the room and glanced around. “Where's Jakey?”

“I dunno,” Jane murmured, looking up from her textbook. “I think he went to shower.”

Roxy's eyes widened. “But... Dirk's showering right now.

Jane's eyes widened just as far as Roxy's. “Oh no.”

Roxy let out a cackle. “Break out the popcorn, Janey, let's see if we can get a seat where we can hear THIS go down.”

~

Jake sat on the bench, staring at the tiles between his feet for what felt like an eternity, before his attention was caught by the slapping of bare feet on wet tile. The stranger emerged from next room, a white towel held to his crotch with a single hand. He smirked at Jake. “I left it on for you. Easier to keep the hot going than get it back.”

“Oh. Why thank you, mate.” Jake was very determined not to look down.

“Strider, by the way,” the man offered as he exited the shower room. Jake still wasn't looking. “Dirk Strider.”

Okay, maybe he took a peek.

~

Dirk rolled his eyes at his two best friends as he exited the shower room. “I fully expected to see the both of you hiding under a sink.”

“Come on, Dirk, we're classier than that,” Roxy said, casually studying her manicure.

“Jane, maybe. But not you, Rox.” Dirk winked at the blonde girl. “By the way, Jane?”

“Yeah, Dirk?”

“Tell your sexy brother he can check my ass out any time, as long as I get to return the favor.”

The girls dissolved into giggles as Dirk absconded back to his dorm room to fix his hair.


End file.
